1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the display device, and more particularly, to a reflective display device with improved reflection efficiency and a method of fabricating the reflective display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, which is a slim display device having a flat display panel, is used as an image display device. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the flat panel display devices used for, for example, notebook computers or mobile communication terminals.
The LCD device displays images by using the characteristic of liquid crystal, which changes light transmittance depending on an electric field applied to the liquid crystal. That is, the LCD device applies the electric field to the liquid crystal, thereby changing the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in such a manner that light passes through the liquid crystal with light transmittance corresponding to the image to be displayed. Since the liquid crystal does not emit light by itself, light is provided from an exterior or from a separate light emitting device inside the LCD device. The LCD device can be a reflective LCD device, a transmissive LCD) device, or a transflective LCD device according to the type of light sources. The reflective LCD device receives external light, for example, natural light from an exterior. The transmissive LCD device receives internal light, for example, artificial light from a separate light emitting device disposed in the LCD device. The transflective LCD device uses both the external light and the internal light. For example, the transflective LCD device uses the natural light and the artificial light for the external light and internal light, respectively.
The reflective and transflective LCD devices are provided with a reflective electrode, which reflects external light incident into the reflective and transflective LCD devices. The transmissive and transflective LCD devices are provided with a backlight unit that generates the light in the transmissive and transflective LCD devices. The reflective electrode is formed in a pixel area through a photolithography process. However, since the photolithography process is performed to fabricate the reflective electrode, fabrication steps for the LCD device may increase and a separate etch mask is used.